Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to recording digital videos.
Description of the Related Art
The recording of digital video is becoming increasingly more popular, particularly as more and more devices, such as digital cameras and smart phones, have the ability to record digital videos. The recording of digital videos, for example on smart phones, is accomplished using a software application.
To record digital video using a smart phone, a user generally selects a “record” command in the software application on the smart phone. However, selecting the “record” command can be time consuming. For example, smart phones often need to be unlocked by entering an access code, then an application needs to be opened, and then menus may need to be traversed to reveal the record instruction or command, such as a “record” button. During the time required for the user to select the record command, the event which is desired to be recorded could have already occurred and the user could have missed his or her opportunity to capture the video.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of capturing video prior to initiating a record command.